User blog:AustinCarter4Ever/Call Upon the Sea Ponies
Good Highlights *Went on Circle Line on Wednesday *Bought an iTunes gift card ($15) and some Gummy Worms on Tuesday *Had a friend over (Jessica) *Fixed the Scanner ALL BY HERSELF :D *RELEASE THE HOLY CARTER B) *COOKIEZ *Gave away a fan art to her friends *WAEFERZ *I have a block party on Sunday! I plan on making a fan art card! New Section: Siri Says *Answer to Axiy's Question- Siri answered '2+8=10' :D *Answer to TCG's question- Siri answered 'I don't see why not' Song of the week: THIS SONG IS SO ADDICTING :O It's a remix off of an old song 'Call upon the sea ponies' Bad Highlights *Siri thought I said a curse word *I couldn't talk to TCG for 2 DAYS Straight! Thank Carter my schedule is free today B) *I won't be available Sunday because I'm attending an all day block party... Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the Quizbowl!!!! Why is there a quizbowl, you ask? It's because we need to decide upon the name for WAC's pet Husky! It's either Willy (Axiy's idea) or Shasta (TinyCastleGuy's idea)! The quz is specifically for them, but if you'd like to participate, leave your answers in the comments section! Whoever answers the most questions correctly gets their name featured! Good luck! AND NO CHEATING!!!! 1) Carter is Austin's... A) Clone B) Pet C) Friend D) Both A & C 2) The new name for Carter Austin after he dies is: A) Moldy Carter B) Golden Carter C) HolyGoldenCarter D) Holy Carter 3) True or False: Bennet resembles Austin and Carter more than he resembles Justin... A) True B) False 4) In the episode 'Handy Dandy' (NMDFanfictionMon), what happens to Carter? A) He dies B) He evolves C) He beats up a Caek Caper D) He gets poisoned by a purple piece of caek 5) What's May's current NMDFFM team? A) Carter, Bennet, Enda, and Ave B) CAEK >:D C) WAC, NB, Hyperworker, Emberployee D) Both A & B 6) Which character is based off of AC4E's personality? A) WAC B) CA C) NB D) BJ 7) Which character is owned by TWO people? A) WAC B) NB C) CA D) BJ 8) What's the name of Austin's band? A) Wingin' it B) Austin and the Bestgamers C) Team Nitrome D) The Freaky Featherdancers 9) Which is the only color in Carter's outfit everyone else uses BUT him? A) Navy Blue B) Black C) Golden Yellow D) Silver LAST QUESTION: IT'S SUPER HARD!!!! 10) How does Carter die in Rainbow Rider? A) Hit by a Hyper Helios Ray B) Ate a toxic Bagel C) Fell out of the sky D) An angry rhyno ate him THAT'S IT! If there's anything ya wanna coment on it's: Answers in the quizbowl What I should ask Siri next suggest what the block party card should have on it (because it's a birthday!) THAT's it! I'm Austincarter4ever, and I remember Austin Carter Nitrime Must Die SO YOU don't have to! :D 21:07, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts